Tranche de vie
by Sann-RSX
Summary: Autour d'un verre, d'un repas, dix vieux amis évoquent leur passé et chacun redécouvrent des "tranches de vie" Hannah, Hermione, Pansy, Lavande, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Neville, Blaise, Draco
1. At the end

**Tranche de vie**

**Idée principale : **J'ai beaucoup lu de fanfiction dernièrement et l'idée m'est venue d'essayer de faire quelque chose de moins conventionnel que ce que l'on voit généralement sur le site. Mon idée de départ est de proposé de manière décousue des « tranches de vie » de ce groupe d'amis mis en scène qui vous donneront des indices sur ce qu'ils sont devenus et comment en sont-il arrivé là. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour, toi qui lit ma fanfiction ! Ca doit faire un moment que je n'ai pas écrit, voir plus de six ans et pourtant cette idée de fanfiction me trottait dans la tête depuis un certain temps par conséquent j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ai décidé de me remettre à écrire.

Mon prologue n'était pas destiné à être aussi long et finalement à force de remanier ce premier jet, j'ai fini par en faire quelque chose de totalement différent de l'idée initiale.

Je n'ai pas de Beta Reader et je n'ai plus l'habitude d'écrire mais j'ai essayé de faire mon maximum en ce qui concerne les fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire, conjugaison et syntaxe. J'espère ne pas en avoir trop fais et j'espère que ça serra agréable à lire.

**Disclaimer :** Il paraît que rien ne m'appartient la dedans ce que je trouve tout à fait honteux mais bon on fait avec ! Plus sérieusement tout ceci appartient à JK Rowling.

**Hermione**

Plus qu'une habitude, c'était devenu un rituel. Tout les mois, selon leurs emplois du temps, ils se réunissaient dans un restaurant ou bar de leur choix. Il n'y avait pas d'occasion particulière non, simplement le plaisir de se retrouver tous ensemble. Oh, tout n'avait pas toujours été rose entre eux, il y avait eu des moments de tension, de rupture tout comme des moments de franche rigolade. L'amitié c'est un peu comme un couple, ça passe par des phases difficile, ça s'entretient, ça se casse, se rafistole. En amour comme en amitié, tout se gagne et se perd.

Aujourd'hui les conversations allaient de bon train, les dames avaient pris un dessert tandis que les hommes s'étaient contenté d'un pousse café. Si ce n'était pas cliché …

Je souris tandis en regardant mes amis assis autour de la table. Harry, Draco et Ron étaient lancé dans une discussion animé sur le dernier balai de Quidditch sortit, comme quoi certains vices ne s'estompent jamais. Pansy, Lavande et Ginny discutaient chiffon tandis que Neville, Hannah, Blaise – et à l'origine votre humble servante – dévissions Botanique. Me sortant de mes pensées, Pansy se leva soudainement son verre vide à la main et porta un toast.

Elle était un peu éméchée comme nous tous en cette fin de soirée, plus les années passaient plus l'alcool nous montrait à quel point nous ne pouvions plus boire comme dans notre prime jeunesse. Pourtant, tout aussi éméchée qu'elle fut, son bref me discours me toucha beaucoup. Probablement parce qu'il reflétait mon état d'esprit et disait tout haut ce que j'avais si souvent pensé tout bas.

-Aujourd'hui, je voudrais porter un toast …

Il y eu quelque ricanement de la part des hommes suivit d'un : « Ton verre est vide Pansy. »

Elle se contenta de les fusiller du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils se décident à se tenir correctement et continua son discours.

-… je disais donc, je voudrais porter un toast, à nous, à vous, parce que je ne pense pas que ces dernières années auraient été aussi fabuleuse sans vous et j'espère honnêtement que les prochaines le seront tout autant.

Elle se rassit et fit mine de se resservir à boire. Je décidais de briser le silence qui s'était installée.

-Vous savez, il y a quelques mois, j'ai croisé Colin Crivey ça faisait un moment qu'on ne s'était pas vu il m'a invité à prendre un café et on a un peu parlé. Vous vous souvenez comme il suivit Harry quand nous étions à Poudlard ? Eh bien, il m'a avoué un peu honteux que son obsession, à l'époque, ne se limitait pas aux photos qu'il prenait dans les couloirs.

Ici, je fus interrompue par l'ensemble de la gens masculine. Un regard consterné et dégouté habillaient leur visage, même celui du si passif Neville, tandis qu'ils s'exclamaient d'une seule voix : « Non ne me dit pas qu'ils …. »

Aucun d'eux n'osant finir sa phrase, je me contentais d'un sourire narquois et repris mon récit.

-A l'époque, il s'était pris d'une lubie celle d'imaginer notre avenir. Et quand je dis notre, je parle des principaux protagonistes que ça soit les Serpentards ou les membres de l'AD. Il avait donc commencé à écrire notre histoire, il m'en a donné les détails dans les grandes lignes, je dois avouer que je serais on ne peut plus curieuse de mettre la main sur le manuscrit.

Ils étaient à présent tous suspendu à mes lèvres, curieux de connaître la suite je continuais mon histoire tout en prenant un ton théâtral.

-Dans son histoire, Draco, Harry et Ron continuèrent à se vouer une haine tenace jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Même dans un état de décrépitude avancé, vous auriez continué à vous appeler par vos surnoms respectif « Belette, Balafré et Fouine bondissante », en parlant de décrépitude d'ailleurs Draco, il paraîtrait- toujours d'après Colin- que tu devrais faire attention) tes cheveux, il m'a indiqué que tu étais devenu chauve très tôt probablement à cause du gel.

A cette mention, Ron se contenta de ricaner, il se tourna vers Blaize assis non loin de lui et lui glissa : « Pourtant quand on voit la touffe de ce bon vieux Lucius … »

Lavande se tourna vers moi

- C'est bien beau tout ça mais ca ne concerne que les garçons qu'en est-il de nous ?

Je souris à ma vieille compagne de dortoir, cette éternelle commère pour qui j'avais développé au final tant d'affection. Pourtant dieu sait ce qu'elle avait pu me porter sur les nerfs à l'époque, comme quoi tout change.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas le meilleur est encore à venir ! Colin a un talent certain pour le cliché. Toi et Pansy étiez apparemment destinées à faire une grande carrière dans le journalisme de bas étage. Vous vous seriez chacune occupée de la rubrique Gossip de deux magazines rivaux et vous vous seriez concurrencer à travers ceux-ci.

Lavande se mit à rire tandis que Pansy souriait en observant qu'elle aurait très probablement gagné haut la main. C'était un débat dans lequel je ne tenais pas à me lancer je continuais donc.

-Neville s'est lancé dans la Botanique, il est devenu professeur à Poudlard où il a remplacé cette brave madame Chourave, sa brave épouse Hannah est femme au foyer et élève leur charmante marmaille.

Je les regardais un peu goguenarde sachant à quel point Hannah avait horreur des enfants.

-Vous m'excuserez mais je n'ai pas osé demander à combien s'élevait le nombre d'enfants ! Quant à Blaise lui, éternel coureur de jupon, il fait la une des magazines people tandis qu'il dilapide sa fortune familiale aux quatre coins du globe. Maintenant j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin. Harry et Ginny se sont marié et ont eux trois enfants qu'ils ont eu l'affreux mauvais goût d'appeler James, Lily et Albus Severus Potter.

A cette mention, Draco qui était en train de boire une gorgée de Whisky pur feu, s'étouffa avec celui-ci n'ayant pas su choisir entre rire et boire. Il recracha le liquide ambré dans le creux de sa serviette tandis qu'Harry lui frappait le dos–un peu trop fort- l'air mauvais.

Je ris sous cape et dis : « Tu ferrais bien de ne pas trop rire Malefoy, tu n'as pas été épargné. »

Je fis une pause et continuais.

« L'honorable Draco Malefoy, outre sa calvitie naissante a également hérité d'une femme en la présence d'Astoria Greengrass. »

- Qui ? lui demanda Blaise.

-Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? répondit Pansy

- La blonde frigide qui passait son temps à te fusiller du regard Blaise, renchérit Lavande. Apparemment ta simple présence semblait être une insulte personnelle à ses yeux.

-Elle, s'exclame Blaise, mon dieu je l'avais oublié ! Une vraie plaie, pas vrai Draco, dit-il en se tournant vers son compagnon.

- Oh elle n'était pas si méchante, répondit celui-ci.

Un fin sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres. Hermione voyait bien qu'il tentait désespérément de contenir le fou rire qui le gagnait tandis qu'il continuait sa phrase.

-Après tout, vu la façon dont tu l'as jetée quand elle t'a demandé si tu voulais coucher avec elle, te fusiller du regard était un moindre mal crois moi.

Le sourire se transforma en rire tandis que Blaise furieux regardait ses amis se foutre de lui, il se tourna vers elle furibond.

-C'est bon, c'est bon, on a tous bien ris au dépend de Papa Blaise maintenant si on écoutait ce que Hermione a à nous dire sur Draco outre sa calvitie naissante et sa femme frigide.

J'essuyais une larme qui perlait au coin de mon œil et repris mon air théâtral.

-D'après mes sources mon cher Blaise, et ici je ne pus résister à la tentation de glisser une petite pique.

-Cette chère Astoria n'était pas aussi frigide qu'elle en avait l'air – quoique l'insémination artificielle a fait des miracles ces dernières années- car elle a donné un héritier à la lignée Malefoy. Autant vous dire que pour le coup Draco et Astoria ont autant de goût qu'Harry et Ginny pour ce qui est des prénoms douteux ! Leur charmant étant garçon ayant hérité du doux prénom de Scorpions Malefoy.

-J'ai toujours su que tu avais mauvais goût, dit Blaise en se tournant vers Draco.

J'avais fini mon récit mais c'était sans compter sur Hannah. Elle avait suivit le récit avec beaucoup d'amusement et malgré son taux d'alcoolémie aussi avancé que ceux de nos compagnons, elle n'avait pas manqué de remarquer un détail. Elle se fit d'ailleurs un plaisir de le faire remarquer à l'assemblée.

-Vous savez, Hermione nous en a dit beaucoup sur nous mais je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu parler de Ron et elle dans tout cette histoire, qu'on ne me dise pas que Colin n'avait rien à dire à votre sujet !

De mauvaise grâce Hermione s'exécuta.

-Ron et moi, nous sommes mariés et avons eu deux enfants. Une fille du nom de Rose en compétition permanente avec le petit Scorpius et un garçon nommé Hugo.

- Je refuse de croire que Ron et Hermione pourrait avoir meilleur goût que nous au niveau des prénoms, s'exclama Harry

Ginny et Draco ne purent que l'approuver. La soirée se continua en bavardages, nous primes chacun notre tour le chemin de la maison et tandis que je me levais à la recherche de mon sac, mon compagnon me glissa à l'oreille « Rappelle moi de ne jamais demandé à Colin de faire notre biographie ». Je lui souris heureuse de la soirée que nous venions de passer et lui pris le bras pour retourner chez nous.

**Note de fin de chapitre : **Voilà j'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis positif comme négatif ! Je voudrais vraiment essayé de m'amélioré au niveau de l'écriture et surtout proposer une histoire qui puisse vous passionnez.


	2. Filles de l'ombre

**Tranche de vie**

**Chapitre 2 : Filles de l'ombre **

**Disclaimer :** Il paraît que rien ne m'appartient la dedans ce que je trouve tout à fait honteux mais bon on fait avec ! Plus sérieusement tout ceci appartient à JK Rowling.

**Note du supposé auteur : **Voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'ai mis bien plus longtemps à l'écrire mais il est beaucoup plus long aussi, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Il est relativement pauvre en dialogue c'est normal sachant que ce ne sont jamais que les souvenirs et les impressions des personnages. J'espère qu'ils vous plaira quand même.

**Hermione**

Il n'était pas fort tard, la soirée avait à peine commencé. Les bouteilles de vin étaient encore pleines et les verres de ses comparses se vidaient à une allure tout à fait raisonnable. C'était étonnant, elles avaient l'habitude de boire beaucoup plus quand leurs compagnons n'étaient pas la partie. Car s'il y avait quelques choses d'agréable dans le fait de se retrouver régulièrement tous ensemble pour dîner, une soirée entre filles ne faisait jamais de mal !

Ginny était en retard comme d'habitude, la ponctualité n'avait jamais été le fort de sa pétulante amie et ne le serrait probablement jamais. Hermione entendit toquer à la porte, c'était elle sans aucun doute. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule du salon, à peine une demi heure de retard elle était dans un bon jour. Tout en se levant dans un bruissement d'étoffe, sa longue robe de sorcière noire tourbillonnant autour de mes chevilles, elle se rendit dans le hall pour accueillir son amie.

-Je sais Hermione, je sais, je suis en retard, commença Ginny

Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre avec un sourire qu'elle lui ferrait éternellement penser au lapin d'Alice aux pays des merveilles, sauf qu'à la différence du lapin, Ginny ne se souciait pas vraiment d'être en retard ou non quand Pansy prit la parole.

-Vous savez les retards de Ginny ont quelque chose de rassurant, je me dis que le monde ne change pas et nous non plus. Je pense que le jour où cette affreuse tête rousse se décidera à arriver à l'heure, voir même en avance, je m'arrêtais de boire et commencerais sérieusement à me regarder dans le miroir pour compter mes rides.

-Heureusement ce n'est pas quelque chose qui risque d'arriver de sitôt, renchérit Lavande sous le rire d'Hannah et Pansy

-Garde donc ton verre en main et continue à boire, c'est bien plus agréable que de compter tes rides crois moi, sans compter que tu n'en finirais plus, déclara Hannah pince sans rire.

Hermione sourit, tandis que Pansy fusillait du regard Hannah et que les rires repartaient de plus belle. Elle se souvenait encore de la première fois où elles s'étaient retrouvées toute ensemble dans cet appartement. C'était un pur fruit du hasard comme beaucoup de chose dans la vie.

A l'époque, elle partageait l'appartement avec Harry, Ginny et Ron, les loyers étant fort cher les deux couples avaient décidés qu'ils serraient bien plus rentable et agréable de louer un grand appartement à quatre plutôt que d'en louer un petit à deux.

C'était un Vendredi soir, Harry, Ron étaient partis boire un verre ensemble dans un pub qu'ils avaient l'habitude de fréquenter. Ginny, Lavande et Hannah étaient allée diner au restaurant. Hermione avait hésité à les rejoindre mais la semaine avait été éreintante et à l'époque elle entretenait le secret espoir d'être enceinte de Ron. Espoir, constamment déçu chaque mois quand Dame Nature venait se rappeler à son bon souvenir. Certes, ils étaient jeunes mais c'était justement pour ça que c'était important, ils étaient jeunes, insouciants et pensaient voir leur amour durer éternellement. Fonder une famille lui semblait couler de source. Elle en riait encore de sa naïveté en y repensant, Dame Nature s'était montrée généreuse en lui laissant ses plus belles années libres de toute entrave. Fatiguée, un peu déprimée par ce ventre qui restait désespérément plat, elle était donc restée à la maison. Elle avait passé la soirée devant un film – Harry et elle avait réussi à imposé la télévision- et vers minuit, elle avait saisit son livre « Anna Karénine » et s'était fait couler un bon bain et accompagnée de son verre de vin, elle s'était glissée avec délice dans l'eau chaude. Cent cinquante pages et quelques litres d'eau plus tard, elle entendit un « pop » retentissant signe d'un transplanage dans l'appartement.

La voix de Ron et Harry fortement altérée par l'alcool se fit entendre, ils avaient entreprit de chanter probablement au grand plaisir de nos voisins.

-Il était un petit homme….

-Chut les voisins vont t'entendre.

Un bruit de verre se fit entendre ainsi que des rires, il était évident que Ron et Harry étaient accompagnés. Elle soupira et sortit du bain laissant son verre de vin et son livre pour d'autre occasion. Il semblait que ma soirée de tranquillité venait d'être malencontreusement écourtée. Elle enfila rapidement une robe noire, c'était la robe qu'elle avait porté toute la journée au travail mais qu'elle importance, et pénétra dans le salon les cheveux encore humide. Elle eut la surprise d'y trouvé Harry, Ron – jusque là pas de quoi casser trois pattes à un canard- accompagné de Draco Malefoy – dit la Fouine bondissante ou fouine pour les intimes-, Pansy Parkinson – plus connue sous le doux nom de tête de pékinois- et Blaise Zambini – surnom indisponible pour le moment-. Son « fiancé » semblait en grande discussion philosophique avec Blaise – si tant est qu'on puisse considérer la possibilité d'une discussion philosophique dans leur état respectif – quant à Harry et Draco, ils semblaient investis d'une mission divine : trouver de l'alcool ! Seul Pansy paraissait plus ou moins sobre, elle se tenait près de la cheminée, comme si elle ne se sentait pas à sa place parmi tous ces garçons. Lorsque Pansy la vit arriver, son visage s'éclaira d'un pâle sourire et elle me fit un signe de tête. La jeune femme lui indiqua le divan sur lequel elle vient s'assoir, tandis qu'Hermione l'y rejoignait. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans le fait d'avoir autant de Serpentards dans son appartement. Nous avions vingt trois ans et l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts. Les querelles de gamin s'étaient arrêtées, nous nous étions croisé à plusieurs reprise au cour d'une soirée ou d'un évènement relié à Poudlard, on se saluait, échangeait rapidement quelques mots mais sans plus d'affinité, c'était à se demande par quel miracle ceux-ci avaient déboulé dans son appartement.

Elle s'était lancée dans une discussion timide avec Pansy quand Ron, qui ne s'était pas encore aperçut de ma présence- se leva brusquement interrompant de manière grossière sa conversation avec Blaise et Neville – ils n'étaient de toute façon pas en état de lui en tenir rigueur- pour venir se placer à mes côtés.

Madame, Messieurs, déclara-t-il avec emphase. Permettez-moi de vous présenter la femme la plus extraordinaire de l'ensemble du monde sorcier, la plus belle, la plus intelligente, la plus …, à court de qualificatif, il s'empressa de la présenter, Hermione Granger !

Hésitant entre rire ou pleurer devant cet étalage peu flatteur et fort restreint de l'ensemble de ses qualités, Hermione décida donc d'opter pour la première solution tandis que des vivats et quelques rires se faisaient entendre. Seul Pansy ne semblait pas partager l'allégresse générale, elle crut déceler dans le regard de la jeune femme une pointe d'envie et de lassitude mais elle oublia vite cette idée, elle avait probablement juste rêvé !

Et maintenant femme, que l'alcool coule à flot, conclu Harry

Riant toujours, elle se revoyait encore se lever pour aller chercher la bouteille de vin qu'elle avait laissé dans la salle de bain. Elle se souvenait assez précisément du sentiment qui l'avait envahis à cet instant, comme si quelque chose allait radicalement changer, elle se sentait joyeuse un peu euphorique tout en était un peu triste et amère, pour elle s'était en quelque sorte la fin d'une époque.

**Hannah**

Peu de personne pouvait se targuer de connaître Hannah Habbot. Certes, beaucoup de gens savaient que sa tante était morte pendant la guerre et qu'elle avait de la famille haut placé au ministère mais c'était à peu près tout. Déjà à Poudlard, qui aurait fait attention à cette adolescente menue et pâle aux courts cheveux blonds parmi la masse de Poufsouffle, d'ailleurs qui faisait attention au Poufsouffle pensât-elle avec amertume, pas grand monde en réalité. Même ici à table, qui se souciait d'elle ? Comme d'habitude, la conversation allait de bon train entre Neville, Lavande et Ginny mais tout le monde semblait considéré comme allant de soit qu'elle n'y participe pas. Non, en réalité, elle était injuste, ses amis la connaissaient et ils savaient pertinemment qu'Hannah était tout sauf quelqu'un de bavard, elle préférait écouter. Cependant, étaient-ils réellement ces amis ? La vraie question se trouvait probablement là. Parfois, elle regardait ce petit groupe de Gryffondor avec qui elle avait l'habitude de passer ses soirées et se demandait comment elle en était venue à les fréquenter autant. A vrai dire, ils la fréquentaient plus qu'elle ne les fréquentait. C'était toujours eux qui proposaient de sortir, elle se contentait d'accepter par envie ou par habitude, elle n'aurait pas vraiment su le dire.

Ils s'étaient connu à Poudlard, tout d'abord parce que les Poufsouffle avaient un cours de Botanique en commun avec les Gryffondor et ensuite via l'AD. Le souvenir la fit sourire, elle se souvenait de l'excitation qu'il y avait à faire partie de l'Armée de Dumbledore, elle avait fait plusieurs rencontres et en gardait, malgré la situation politique de l'époque, un très bon souvenir. Plus tard, à la sortie de Poudlard, elle était sortie avec Neville. Ca n'avait étonné personne, ils s'entendaient très bien et Neville était quelqu'un d'intelligent avec qui on pouvait discuter agréablement. Il fallait avouer qu'il était également devenu séduisant, du moins pour elle, et même si elle savait qu'il n'aurait probablement jamais autant d'assurance que ces camarades de Gryffondor, il était devenu plutôt sur de lui – ce qui n'était pas du luxe !

Ils s'étaient séparés après un an de relation. Après la chute de Voldemort, Neville était devenu aussi célèbre que Ron, Harry ou Hermione et sa notoriété était parfois dure à vivre pour la discrète Hannah. Elle qui n'aimait pas voir sa vie privée étalée aux yeux du monde n'avait pas supporté de voir son intimité violée par les journalistes du monde sorcier. Ce fut la première la raison de leur rupture, la seconde venait du fait qu'ils étaient fondamentalement différents dans leur mode de pensée. Privé de ses parents très tôt, Neville voulait fonder une famille au plus vite, il avait un travail et un bon salaire en tant que professeur de Botanique, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'attendre plus longtemps. Hannah quant à elle, n'avait pas une grande affection pour les enfants, elle envisageait peut-être d'en avoir un dans un futur lointain mais elle préférait profiter de sa jeunesse. Ils s'étaient donc séparé d'un commun accord, tout en restant bons amis.

Ce qui l'étonnait probablement le plus, c'étaient que ces amis avaient continué à lui envoyer des hiboux régulièrement pour savoir comment elle allait, puis l'inviter à chaque fois qu'il y avait une sortie. Elle était injuste avec eux en remettant en doute leur amitié pour elle, le problème venait d'elle et non pas d'eux. Elle avait toujours eux cette impression de ne pas vraiment faire partie de leur groupe, de faire tâche dans ce groupe de Gryffondor sans qu'elle puisse vraiment expliquer pourquoi. C'était probablement de sa faute, à force d'être trop discrète et secrète, elle empêchait les gens de venir vers elle et de réellement faire sa connaissance alors qu'ils ne demandaient qu'à le faire. Elle s'était disputée avec Neville à ce propos pendant que Ginny et Lavande étaient allées fumer.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce qu'elles s'obstinent à m'inviter à chaque fois, on est séparé depuis trois ans maintenant, on ne se remettra pas ensemble.

Neville leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

-Probablement parce que tu es leur amie autant que la mienne, lui répondit-il. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à faire comme si tu ne le savais pas, pourquoi est-ce que tu as peur de laisser les gens rentrer dans ta vie ? Je ne comprendrais jamais.

Leur discussion c'était arrêté là et Hannah n'avait pas vu l'intérêt de la continuer, il avait tout simplement raison, elle avait peur de laisser les gens rentrer dans sa vie et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Etais-ce parce que ça impliquait un effort de sociabilisassions de sa part ou parce qu'elle avait peur d'être déçue par eux. Après tout quand on n'attend rien de personne, on ne peut pas être déçu.

Ginny et Lavande revinrent de leur pause cigarette et la soirée continua. Hannah fit un effort et décida de s'investir dans la conversation, à son grand étonnement ce fut elle qui recommanda une bouteille de vin et quand Ginny proposa de finir la soirée chez elle, contrairement à son habitude, elle ne déclina pas la proposition.

Ils arrivèrent chez Ginny par poudre de cheminette, certains ayant trop bu pour transplaner correctement et leur surprise fut complète. Au milieu du salon se tenait six personnes qui n'aurait jamais du se trouver a moins 300 mètre les un des autres quelques années auparavant. A son grand étonnement Pansy, Hermione et Blaise étaient lancés dans une grande discussion sur le fonctionnement du ministère tandis que Harry, Ron et Draco parlait Quidditch et alcool. Ils semblaient tout les six dans un état d'alcoolémie avancé Hermione et Pansy un peu moins que les autres.

Ils restèrent tout les quatre sur place, un peu étonné de ce qui se passait dans leur « quartier général » quand Harry se leva pour embrassé sa compagne et criant.

-Eh ben quoi, vous comptez rester planté là comme des veracrasses toute la soirée ou vous prenez verre ?

- Demandé si gentiment, répondit Hannah en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle se dirigea vers la table et pris un verre de vin mettant une fois pour toute ses préjugés sur ses amis de côté. Si Serpentards et Gryffondors arrivaient à mettre leur différent de côté, il était peut-être temps, qu'elle arrête de douter des gens qui étaient devenus par leur persévérance ses amis, et profiter de sa vie pleinement.

**Pansy**

Je regardais les cadavres de bouteilles jonchant la table basse de mon salon en soupirant, Lavande avait encore réussi à renverser son verre de vin sur le sol à croire qu'elle se sentait inspirée par les traditions romaines pourtant Merlin savait qu'elle n'avait aucun dieu à remercier. Ginny était partie prétextant une baby Sitter à payer tandis que le compagnon de Lavande était venu la chercher il y avait à peine quelques minutes. Elle était bien trop saoule pour transplaner ou prendre la poudre de cheminette, elle risquait de donner la mauvaise adresse. La conversation se faisait quelque peu languissante.

-Vous savez, j'ai croisé Colin moi aussi, un sourire carnassier apparut sur son visage, elle fit mine de jouer avec ses ongles en attendant une réaction d'Hannah et d'Hermione, celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre.

-Et, tu l'as cuisiné ?

-A peine, répondit-elle, je lui ai simplement demandé de me donner plus de détail sur la fameuse histoire qu'il avait écrite sur nous. Je suis déçue mon rôle est vraiment minime.

Un rôle minime, aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait de cette impression qu'elle avait eue un soir où elle était sortie avec ces amis. Certaines personnes, aiment passer leur vie dans l'anonymat le plus complet, perdus dans la foule. Ca n'avait jamais été le cas de Pansy, aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, elle avait toujours rêvé de briller, d'être connue et reconnue par la communauté sorcière. Elle ne voulait pas d'une célébrité clinquante qu'apporte le statut de « people », non elle avait toujours rêvé d'une reconnaissance plus subtile, celle qu'on accorde aux gens important dont l'opinion compte.

Pourtant, si elle faisait le bilan de sa courte vie, elle avait toujours cette impression d'être celle dans l'ombre des autres. A Poudlard, elle avait choisis de rester dans le sillage du grand Draco Malefoy, prince de Serpentard de son état, dans l'espoir de briller autant que lui. Elle avait vite compris, qu'on ne brillait que par soit même et certainement pas en profiter de la notoriété des autres. Il y avait quelque chose de frustrant pour cette jeune fille, d'avoir tant voulu être reconnue pour elle-même sans avoir jamais réussi à le faire. Mais la faute était sienne, lorsqu'elle s'était aperçue qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à être reconnue pour ce qu'elle était en restant de l'ombre de Draco, le mal était fait. Tombée amoureuse de lui fut probablement ça plus grande erreur. Après avoir entretenu l'espoir de briller à travers lui, elle avait entretenu celui d'avoir une relation avec lui. Ses espoirs s'étaient réaliser mais pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir frustrée. Il avait de l'affection pour elle, énormément, celui qu'on a pour quelqu'un de proche, une amie, la famille mais pas d'amour.

Pouvait-on vraiment parler d'amour dans son cas ? Elle n'en était même plus vraiment sûre elle-même. Chez elle, l'amour et l'admiration pour Draco étaient tellement mêlée qu'elle ne savait plus vraiment quel sentiment prédominait. Elle espérait que c'était l'amour et qu'elle ne restait pas avec lui simplement parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas se voir sans lui ou par manque de force de caractère. Parfois, elle se demandait pourquoi est-ce qu'ils restaient encore ensemble, ou plutôt pourquoi est-ce qu'elle restait encore avec lui. De son côté, elle connaissait la réponse sans avoir besoin de lui demander, il resterait jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lasse parce qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Cette pitié mêlée à l'affection qu'il lui portait la dégoutait autant qu'elle l'émouvait. Ils avaient dans le fond une relation plus fraternelle qu'amoureuse, le sexe en plus. Il croyait certainement bien faire, mais ce n'était pas un service qu'il lui rendait que d'attendre qu'elle se décide à mettre un terme à leur relation. Plus il attendait, plus elle avait l'espoir qu'il finisse par ressentir la même, ce qui n'arrivait bien évidement pas. Elle se sentait frustrée au final de le voir s'éloigner de plus en plus sans arriver à faire quoique ce soit pour le retenir.

Beaucoup se serrait contenter avec bonheur de sa situation, après tout il était attentionné, affectueux, bon amant, prévenant, … toute les qualités requises le compagnon parfait en réalité. Jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, conciliant, trop parfait en réalité. Pansy rêvait de voir cette façade voler en éclat, avoir une vraie dispute, parfois elle aurait voulu en crée mais comment trouver une dispute quand elle n'avait rien à lui reproché. Elle aurait voulu qu'il lui reproche des choses parfois, ça aurait montré qu'il tenait à elle. Elle souriait à cette pensée, n'étais-ce pas pathétique ?

Ce soir là, Pansy avait encore insisté pour sortir, ils avaient rejoins Blaise et d'autres amis de Serpentard. Une habitude prise depuis qu'ils étaient en couple, ils sortaient le vendredi soir. C'était pour Pansy une manière de ne pas se retrouver seule dans la maison qu'elle habitait avec Draco. Elle n'aimait pas passer sa soirée avec lui, c'était dans ces moments là qu'elle sentait à quel point ils étaient devenu différent et n'avaient plus rien à se dire. Draco pour sa part, elle le savait, aurait voulu rester plus souvent chez lui le vendredi soir pour profiter de la villa et de ses installations. Ils vivaient tout les deux un peu excentré de Londres dans une des innombrables maisons de la famille Malefoy.

Elle avait toujours trouvé amusant de voir la surprise se peindre sur le visage des gens quand ils s'apercevaient que la famille Malefoy était loin d'être ruinée. Lucius et Narcissa avaient eu assez de bon sens que pour transférer leur avoir au nom de leur fils dans leur intégralité quand Voldemort fit son retour. Si bien que lorsqu'ils furent jugés tout les deux pour aide au génocide et non assistance à personne en danger, ils firent leur peine de prison sans le ministère puisse saisir ne serais-ce qu'une cuillère en argent, et ce, à leur grande frustration.

Ils étaient donc sortit mais rien n'y faisait elle s'ennuyait, la discussion ne l'intéressait pas, ses amis ne l'intéressait pas, toujours les même gens au même endroit tout les vendredi soirs. Elle aussi commençait à être lancée de cette routine. Vers le milieu de la soirée, alors qu'ils jouaient aux fléchettes, ils aperçurent Harry, Ron se diriger vers leur table. A son grand étonnement ils engagèrent la conversation et de fil en aiguille, ils se retrouvèrent à jouer avec eux. Il y avait quelque chose d'un peu irréel dans le fait de passer la soirée avec deux Gryffondors qu'elle n'avait jamais pu encadrer. Pourtant ça se fit le plus naturellement du monde. En réalité, elle se sentait soulagée, c'était ce dont elle avait besoin, un bol d'air frais, de la nouveauté. Heureuse, un sourire s'afficha sur son visage tandis qu'elle engageait la conversation avec celui qu'elle avait si longtemps appelé « Scarface ».

La soirée s'était prolongée au-delà du raisonnable, le bar avait fermé ses portes, il ne restait plus qu'elle, Draco, Blaise, Harry et Ron. Ils s'étaient regardés tout les cinq, aucun d'eux n'avaient envie que la soirée se termine. Terminer cette nuit un peu irréelle, c'était retourné à leur ennuis, leur travail et vie monotone. Finalement, ce fut Ron qui proposa la solution.

-Et si on allait chez nous ?, déclara-t-il ?

-Chez toi, tu veux dire, je crois que tu as trop bu, répondit Pansy en souriant.

-Non, non chez nous, rétorqua-t-il

-On vit ensemble, renchérit Harry

-Je ne savais pas que vous étiez de ce bord la, répondit Blaise un peu perplexe. Il se tourna vers Draco en souriant et lui chuchota qu'il n'avait rien contre le fait d'y aller mais il ferrait quand même attention a raser les murs.

-Je t'ai entendu Zambini, répondit Ron qui n'avait rien perdu de l'échange.

-Arrête de dire des conneries tout les deux, on transplaner ou je vous embrasse.

-Loin de moi l'idée de te contrarier Potter, répondirent simultanément Draco et Blaise. Pansy se contenta de rire tandis qu'Harry leur fournissait l'adresse de son appartement. Ils transplanèrent et arrivèrent dans ce qui s'avéra être un appartement assez spacieux du centre de Londres.

Ils furent accueilli par le silence l'appartement celui-ci semblait vide. Harry murmura un « lumos » et les lumières s'allumèrent. L'appartement était grand, chaleureux et surtout bien décoré.

-Madame, messieurs, commença Harry en prenant une voix haut perché telle une hôtesse d'accueil, vous voici dans ce qui fut un jour la maison du survivant ou l'homme qui ne voulu jamais se casser la pipe malgré les efforts incontestables de sa seigneurie Lord Voldemort.

Pansy ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire et fit le tour du propriétaire accompagné de ses deux acolytes tandis que Ron se mettait à chanter une chanson moldue sous les réprimandes d'Harry. Ils revinrent dans le salon Ron et Blaise s'était lancé dans une discussion sur les échecs tandis qu'Harry et Draco semblait chercher de quoi étanché leur soif. Elle se mit donc à l'écart écoutant le bruit des conversations lorsqu'Hermione fit son apparition. Elle sortait probablement de son bain ou sa douche car elle avait les cheveux encore mouillé, elle portait une longue robe noire de sorcier, assez classique nota Pansy, et semblait avoir l'air fatiguée. Leurs regards se croisèrent et chacune lit probablement la même chose dans le regard de l'autre. La même fatigue, les mêmes désillusions. Elle avait toujours admiré Hermione, toujours sure d'elle, supportant toute les critiques, elle n'aurait jamais pu en faire autant, elle avait toujours accorde trop d'importance à l'opinion des autres Hermione revint avec une bouteille de vin à la demande des garçons.

Elle entama la conversation avec elle et la soirée se passe en bavardage avec plus tard l'arrivée d'Hannah, Ginny et Lavande. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie si a l'aise et elle se souvient qu'au moment de partir, elle avait regarde Draco et elle su qu'il aurait souhaité autant qu'elle que la soirée continue.

**Note de fin de chapitre : **Voilà merci à ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire jusqu'à la fin, une petite review si vous avez ou juste une impression à donner.


End file.
